A love story
by soulrefrain
Summary: I... I was to late, but I've always loved you


Hideaki Anno and Shop Gainax own Shin Seiki Evangelion

To my readers, this story is for you. To my inspiration, to my love and my first

A Story about love, but not a love story.

A Shinji/Rei story.

Wish you were mine

I wish you were mine

I wish I could say I love you

I wish you'd hold me tight

But I know deep inside

You feel nothing for me

I wish you were mine

+ + +

We sat there talking as usual, under the Sakura tree.

As always, you'd cook me lunch, in a simple lunch box.

I'd pretend to listen to what you were saying, but in truth

I was admiring your dark blue eyes.

I remember you tell me about our fellow pilot, on how cute she was

I'd just smile, but deep inside I feel a bit jealous.

I'd then wish you were mine

I wish you'd hold me tight

I'd wish you'd say, "I love you"

I wish you'd say, "Your mine"

But I know deep inside, I'm just a friend

Special, but nothing more.

+ + +

Sohryu Asuka Langley, your kawaii red head girlfriend.

I remember when the two of you broke up,

You cried unto my shoulder, I held you tightly as I could,

gently rubbing your back. I listened again to you as I always would

I felt bad when I saw you sad, I felt bad when you cried unto my

shoulders but I was happy to have you for that short time.

I remember you thanking me, you smiled that shy, sensitive

smile you always did. I blushed a little, because I never saw you

smile so beautiful. You gently kissed me on the cheek and said

"My best friend."

I felt mixed feelings that day, a warm fuzzy feeling inside me.

But I know I'm nothing more than a friend to you.

That thought saddens me.

I wish you were mine

I wish you'd say "I love you."

I wish you would hold me tight and claim me for your own,

but I know deep inside, I'm nothing more than a friend.

+ + +

I remembered our prom night, when you told me your partner

couldn't come, I remember my promise, if we didn't have a

partner we'd go together to the prom, as friends.

I didn't have a partner, if I didn't go out with you, I'd rather be alone.

Besides, no one asked me to the prom.

I was really happy to be your partner. I really felt a spark that day.

You were smiling happily and I had so much fun.

I guess I'm glad you taught me how to dance.

You later told me you had the best night of your life

You kissed me slightly in the cheek, 

I smiled, you said thank you

I held you tight.

+ + +

I cried my heart out when I found out you were engage to 

Asuka, I cried every night, but of course I didn't tell you

because I know that I'm nothing more than a friend.

I remembered you hold me tight when I encouraged you

I remembered you kiss me in the cheek

I remembered your smile as you said this

"You're my best friend."

I wished you were mine

I wished you'd tell me you love me

I wished you'd take my hand

Hold me tight and kiss me,

But deep down I knew, I was just friend and nothing more.

+ + +

At your wedding day, I sat at beside Dr. Ritsuko Akagi,

I kept wishing I was the one beside you

I kept wishing I'd be the one you'd choose

I wished you were mine

I wished I said I loved you

But deep inside me, you thought of me as a friend

The priest says "I now pronounce you Man and Wife"

+ + +

Three years have past, we seldom met

My heart died when you got married

My heart died when you were with someone else

Still we remained friends

Later did I know you wrote a journal

It was a best seller overnight

I couldn't wait to purchase it

So I bought a copy right a way.

+ + +

Tears fell from my crimson red eyes that day

I never knew what you felt

I hugged myself tight when I read your book

I read what you didn't say

"I had a very special friend who I really cared about,"

"I loved seeing her every time, but I couldn't bring out the words"

"Her lovely light blue hair, her tender white skin."

"Her care for me, but I know she thinks of me as a friend,"

"Everynight I wished for her, I wished for her to be mine."

"I wished I could have told her the words,"

"I wished to hold her tight."

"She's always been their for me."

"But I guess I was too shy."

"But I know deep inside, she thinks of me as a friend."


End file.
